The story in which the captain gets hurt while protecting the lookout
by anonauthor12
Summary: As the title suggests... the captain gets himself hurt while protecting the lookout... [one-shot]


Courtesy of their latest run-in with some local thugs, Marvelous sported a new wound. It was a slash on the right side of his stomach, from when one of the thugs swung his machete, trying to stab Luka. Luckily he managed to push her out of the way just in time but the blade did grazed his skin and torn his jacket, again.

After the fight, which they won, Luka Millfy walked towards the captain to check in on him. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood on him.

"You're hurt," she stated, to which he only smirked in return. It was probably just a scratch, they both thought. Then came the intense pain from his side causing Marvelous to fall on his knees.

"Marvelous!" exclaimed the yellow pirate. Putting away her gun, she ran towards Marvelous and stood on her knees at the side where they was no blood. She looked around for a wall he could lean on. "Come on, lets get you there," she said as she slung one of his arm around her shoulder and proceeded to help him up. His other hand stay limped by his side.

Thankfully, it was only a short walk because his side hurts! Luka sat herself beside him and began to inspect his wound. It was quite deep and blood was oozing out of it. Luka winced at the sight, from the looks of it, it was going to leave a scar. Marvelous took a peek at the wound and he too winced.

Luka knew that they had to stop the bleeding or he would die of blood loss. But how? She was not Doc! Luka looked around but there was nothing that can be used to cover his wound. Then she got it. She immediately removed her yellow cardigan and wrapped it around his stomach area, making sure it was tight enough so the blood wont ooze out much. She had no idea if it helped to stop the bleed, but she hoped it did.

"That was one nasty wound," he said.

"No doubt," replied the lookout. She fished out her Mobirate and contacted the others. After a call, she put it away again and turned to him.

"They'll be here soon."

Marvelous nodded. He had no energy to say anything else. Truthfully, his side hurts so much and he must had lost much blood as he felt his conciousness slowly fading.

"No dont sleep! Stay with me, please!"

Marvelous could hear the panic in her voice. This must've reminded her of Fia, when she slept and never woke up again after.

Luka took one of Marvelous's hand, clutching it with both of hers. "Please stay. They'll be here soon. Dont...dont leave me." She said the last part in a whisper.

Really, Marvelous tried his best to stay awake but it was not easy. His eyes and brain kept telling him to give up but looking at his comrade's pleading look, eyes glassy with unshed tears, he knew he had to fight. He didn't want to leave her. He wouldn't.

"Didn't know you cared so much about me," he teased.

Luka looked up at the red pirate. She knew what he was doing. He was fighting to stay awake.

"No crew wanted to see their captain die on them," she breathed out. It was part truth, the other being a more personal reason. But he didn't need to know that.

Luka kept the conversation going, asking him questions and when he seemed to start drifting off, she would poke his side causing him to wince and awake again.

Just as the fight with his conciousness became too unbearable, Marvelous heard noises from the distance. Luka heard it too and she perked up immediately. The others have arrived!

"Just stay a little longer, captain." She clutched his hand tighter but then it loosened. From the edge of his vision, Marvelous could make out the other pirates running in his direction. The last thing he remembered was Joe and Gai each by his side, helping him up. Then the world went black.

 **That night...**

"Urgh.."

Marvelous woke up with a groan. He was in his quarters in the Galleon. It was dark, probably around midnight (well, he just knew because he's awesome that way). He tried to sit up but was welcomed with a searing pain from his wound so he stayed in the lying position.

Marvelous thought of calling someone to get him some food as he felt his stomach empty but decided against it when he realized the others must've been sleeping already. Guess he just have to bear the hunger tonight.

Just as he tried to go to sleep again, Marvelous heard the door handle turned. He peeked through one eye (as the light from the outside blinded him) and saw a figure sneaking in. He wondered who it was. The figure swiflty got inside and closed the door again. When his eyes settled to the dark again, the figure was already at the window, looking outside. It was Luka. But...why was she here at this time?

He continued watching her looking out the night sky. The starlights framed her face, making her shine. For a while, Marvelous found his gaze transfixed to the her.

"I shouldn't feel this way," she spoke up.

Marvelous realized Luka was talking to herself so he kept his mouth shut. He felt intrusive for listening to something not meant for him to hear but it was not entirely his fault. She sneaked into his room, so they were even, right?

Luka turned around and leant on the wall. Her gaze was fixed on the sleeping captain. She went to sit beside him on the bed. He looked so attractive in the moonlight. Luka fought the urge to touch his hair, his face.

"Why do you have to be so nice? Protecting me when i am clearly dispensable.

You should've just let me take the hit. Bearing the wound would be easier than watching you hurt because of me. No one should get hurt for me. I dont deserve that. I never do."

Marvelous was confused. Where is the ever confident Luka? Were those just an act? Was this how she actually felt all this while? Insecure and sad...

Then Marvelous heard sniffling. Wait.. was she crying? He opened an eye and saw that Luka was looking outside once again and was trying to keep her tears in. Some managed to escape, though and it slid down her cheek. He resisted the urge to wipe it away. No good would come out of letting her know he was awake and had heard her. He know her well enough to know it would only embarassed her and she would just pushed him further.

"Please... wake up soon. I.. we.. need you."

Luka sneaked out of the room as quietly as she got in. She headed straight to the crow's nest. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Might as well get some fresh air.

 **The next morning...**

Marvelous woke up for the second time since he fainted. This time, he wasn't alone in the room. Joe was sitting on the sofa in his quarters.

Seeing the captain awake, he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," he replied. Marvelous then heard his stomach grumbled. "And hungry too."

The blue pirate smirked. Classic Marvelous. He got up from the comfy sofa and did a little stretch. "Now, lets get ourselves some food."

As Marvelous stepped into the main deck from the quarters area, with assistance from Joe who was keeping him steady, Gai Ikari went up to the captain.

"Marvelous, youre finally awake!" he exclaimed.

Marvelous gingerly pushed him out of the way. "Hakase, I need food!"

"Hai!" shouted the green pirate from inside the kitchen.

Ahim, who was sipping on her tea at the dining table, smiled at the captain. "Glad you're awake, Marvelous-san."

Marvelous acknowledged her with a nod. Joe set Marvelous down beside Luka who had made residence on the sofa since the night before. "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty," she said playfully, nudging him on the shoulder.

"The food is ready!!"

Don came out of the kitchen carrying a plate filled with food on both hands. Gai and Ahim followed behind, both also carrying a plate each. They placed the meal on the table in front of the hungry captain whose interest was now only on the food. Without delay, as soon as all of it were on the table, Marvelous dug in. He sure was hungry as hell. His comrades just smiled at their captain's antics.

Finally seeing Marvelous up and about again, Luka felt a sense of relief. Wave of tiredness washed over her as she had only an hour of sleep yesterday. With a smile, she rested her head on the armrest with her arm acting as a pillow and let herself drift off.

As happy as he was that no one helped themselves on his food, Marvelous felt weird. Usually, the yellow pirate would take at least a bite but this time, nothing. In fact, he hadn't heard her voice since she greeted earlier. He looked to his left to check on her. No wonder she was quiet, she was sleeping!

He thought of teasing her when Ahim spoke up, "Luka-san sure seemed tired today."

Joe piped in. "She hadn't had a rest since the fight yesterday. She must be beated-up."

Gai also chimed, "Yeah, last night when i was going into the kitchen, i saw her throwing darts. I called her but she must've not notice. She seemed so distracted."

"So thats why my snacks have been missing!" Don exclaimed. "You have been eating them!"

"Ummm..no...i was..umm..." The silver pirate stuttered before he took off, the green pirate hot on his heels.

Few days after, Marvelous's injuries had healed, thanks to the medication ShinkenRed gave them (refer to episode 11). It worked wonders on the healing process. Throughout his recovery, never once Luka seemed to show that she cared about him. He waited at nights to see if she would come again into his room to check on him but that too didn't repeat. Marvelous began to wonder was the night a dream?

As if sensing someone was looking at her, Luka turned towards the captain and gave him a smile before her attention fixed on her money again. The smile made something inside Marvelous flutters. But why...

Ahim smiled. She saw everything. She had suspected that the captain have feelings for Luka but Marvelous was just too dense to acknowledge and act on it. Looks like she was going to have a talk with him. "Marvelous-san," she walked towards him. "Would you accompany me for a walk?"

"Uh," He seemed to be woken up from a daze. "Sure. Lets go."

Throughout most of the walk, both pirates were silent. Marvelous was too preoccupied thinking (although he tried not too) about the night. Sure, it may be nothing, but for some reason it bothered him. Ahim, on the other hand, was planning on how she should approach him about his feelings.

They stopped by a park where Ahim finally addressed the captain. "Marvelous-san, won't you tell Luka-san how you feel?"

Marvelous looked at her weirdly.

"If you don't, you might lose her you know."

"What can i tell her when there's nothing to tell," he replied, nonchalant.

"We both know thats not true. You should not lie to yourself, Marvelous-san." Ahim walked away, back to the flying ship, leaving Marvelous to his thoughts.

The next day, Marvelous walked up to Luka who was busy counting her money.

"Oi Luka."

She looked up.

"You're not dispensable and i need you too."

Luka was confused. What was Marvelous talking about? Then it hit her, the night! Is it possible that...no it certainly wasn't. "What? Marvelous..."

He walked away out of the Galleon.

"Hey dont run away from me!"

Luka proceeded to chase after the captain. Ahim, Joe, Gai and Don looked through the windows. Marvelous kept walking and ignoring Luka while the lady urged him to explain what he said earlier.


End file.
